Losing You
by meant-for-nothing
Summary: Roxas has a weird dream about Namine that just might turn out to be true. Will someone save the mysterious artist from her deepest nightmare?
1. Chapter 1 Cries from the Shadows

Author's Note: well, this is my first story on here. I'm really not sure of what I'm doing yet. I hope you guys like this. Feedback would be lovely. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One Cries from the Shadows**

Roxas sat at the table in the White Room, strumming his fingers on it impatiently. He pushed one of his golden strands of hair out of his face, wondering where the heck Namine was. She was supposed to be here. She was _always_ here. She never went anywhere else as far as he knew.

A voice called to him from somewhere, sorrow and desperation ringing inside of it, _Will you leave me Roxas?_ Roxas looked around but he couldn't see Namine anywhere, yet it was her voice that echoed around him now. _Don't leave me Roxas. Please! I need you! Roxas don't go! No, Roxas, please!_

Roxas called out to Namine, the fear and pain in her voice scaring _him_. "Namine? Namine! I'm not leaving you, Namine! Where are you?"

Roxas heard her sob, louder and louder until it was a wail of agony and sadness. _Roxas don't leave me! Please, Roxas! I'm sorry! Don't go! You're all I have! Roxas don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I... Roxas!_

Roxas woke up in his bed in Twilight Town, but how was that possible? He didn't exist. He shouldn't even have a room. His parents didn't see him anymore, his friends didn't see him anymore... what was going on?

He stood wearily, putting a hand to his head. "Namine..." he whispered, wondering what she had been screaming about in his dream, wondering what had happened. He tried to shake the thought of it from his mind. It was only a dream… right?

"Roxas? Come down for breakfast." Roxas froze. That was his mother's voice. How...?  
"Roxas! Come on!" He shook his head again. Maybe everything was a dream. Maybe Namine wasn't even real. Maybe everything was back to how it should have been and how it always was. Maybe it was all a terrible nightmare.

He moved downstairs, looking at the plate of food on the table. Dream or not, the whole situation hadn't really put him in the mood for food. He scowled at the meal, stomach growling as if begging to be fed. He turned to his mom. "I'm not hungry," he lied.

She cocked her head. This wasn't the Roxas _she_ knew. The Roxas she knew would be gobbling down the meal like a starving dog. "Are you sure?" she asked, lifting the dishes from the table and moving to the sink. She paused before rinsing the food of to await his answer.

He gave a weary smile. "Yes."

"You look tired," she said, mainly to herself.

"I'm fine," he said, moving out the door. He had to find out what was going on. He had to find out if everything he'd known in his "dreams" was real or not.

As he moved across the road to the mansion, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't really need to think to get to the house; he knew the path by heart. Before he knew it he was standing in the yard. The iron gates were wide open. _Odd,_ he thought, and moved closer to the house.

He came to the large doors, slowing his pace and peering up at the window where he _always_ saw Namine waiting for him. She wasn't there. Now he was starting to get worried. He pounded on the doors, trying to yank them open and, for a moment, thought they were locked. Finally, they burst open and he rushed inside, tearing up the stairs and into her room.

It was dark, darker than he'd ever remembered the room being. All four of the corners were in shadow and so was most of the room.

"Roxas!" Came a desperate cry from one of the corners, "Roxas, don't leave me here. Roxas, I'm scared. Help me."

"I'm coming, Namine!" he said, knowing she could hear him this time. He felt blindly around the corners, finally coming upon Namine's warm body. He lifted her small frame, running out of the room. He felt a sense of relief leaving it, almost as if it had carried some great evil.

Namine did not share his relief. She clung to his shoulders with her small hands, sobbing into his chest. She whispered his name over and over as if it was the only she ever wanted to say again. He set her down on her feet but she only sank to the floor. She cried out when she was separated from him, reaching for him like a small child. He sat down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. He could feel her shaking. He could feel her terror.

He stroked her hair, and then forced her to look up at him. "Namine, what's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was quivering too much to answer. Finally she gave up trying and pressed her head against his chest again. "Roxas..."


	2. Chapter 2 Fading

Roxas stroked Namine's head tenderly. "Namine, what's wrong?" He asked gently, goose bumps running up and down his bare arms. He knew very well that there was something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Was it just him, or did she see almost transparent? Her white dress looked gray… "Namine…" he said again, noticing how her skin looked like there was a black veil over it.

Namine squeezed his hand as if she never wanted to let it go. "Roxas, I'm fading."

Roxas let go of her for a minute in shock. She fell to the floor gracefully, looking up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "No…" he whispers, "You said we wouldn't fade!"

Namine shook her head. She tried to speak, but her voice cracked. She paused a moment, then said, "No, Roxas. I said _you_ wouldn't fade. I never said anything about me."

Roxas lifted Namine from the floor, holding her to him. "But… Namine, you're the only thing I have!" He looked down at her, brushing tears off her face. He was surprised to see a weary smile there.

"Have a good life. When you merge with Sora, you'll go back to your life with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It'll be like none of this ever happened. I never had a 'life' so I'm fading. The world doesn't need me anymore." Why did she still smile?

"I need you," he said, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. "I need you, Namine."

She just smiled, her body shaking in an effort to hold back her sobs. Her smile wasn't very convincing with her eyes red and wet streaks all over her dark face.

"How much longer?" He asked her.

She understood. "A few hours."

His eyes began to water and he had to fight to keep his voice level. "Do you want to get an ice cream or something?"

She stared at him, a confused expression contorting her already gloomy features. Then she smiled again and laughed. It was a real laugh, not a forced one. For the first time sense he'd known her he saw real _joy_ spread over her face: not bliss, not contentment, but _joy_. She was happy. She was actually happy.

"Yes!" She said excitedly, pulling herself to her feet. "I would love some ice cream!"

He clasped her hand in his, walking her out of the house. When they left it the ominous overhang lightened, but it wasn't gone. Roxas could feel it, hovering behind them like some creature waiting to strike, yet he said nothing. Her last hours with him had to be happy. They had to be.

They moved through Twilight Town, attracting many smiles and waves from others. Apparently they could see Namine just like they could see him. Roxas led her gleefully to the ice cream shop, a broad smile creasing his face. When he got to the desk he placed his munny on the table and said "Two sea-salt ice creams, please."


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**A/N: Ok, here's the deal, I've finished this story, HOWEVER, I've got tons of hits on this page and hardly any reviews. I like reviews. So, until I have AT LEAST ten reviews on this story (aka combined with what's already there, which means I really don't need many) I'm not posting the last two chaps. Tell your friends about this story or review or something, but until I've got enough reviews I'm not continuing. Sorry to upset anyone, but I like feedback and no feedback makes me an emo Namine. Lolz, well anyway, please R&_R_ not just read! XD**

**Love,**

**Namine**


	4. Chapter 3 My Heart Could Beat

**A/N: OH MY GOD!! SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! School has been really time consuming and I've had a lot of stuff going on… you know, not going in to that! It's ok! Because no I have the post up and oh geez::hides from angry mob of readers that's rushing me:: I've got the update! Don't kill me!**

**It's kinda short and I hope it's not to unsatisfying of an end! If you don't like it I could make an alternate ending I guess… but that one would be sad! VERY SAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA… ::coughcough:: anyway… read on!**

Chapter Three My Heart Could be Beating…

The woman smiled cheerfully and handed them to sea-salt ice creams. "Here you go, two sweets free of charge for you and your sweetie." Roxas felt heat rush to his face and shyly took the ice creams, passing one to Namine.

"Er… thank you…"

Namine's eyes were huge. "That was really nice of her…"

Roxas put his free arm around her thin shoulders and hugged her. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, wanting to make her last hours of life happy.

She smiled, all traces of her leaving this life gone… aside from the fact that she was looking weaker and weaker… grayer and grayer. He forced a smile and tried to be as cheerful as she was. "Anywhere is fine. I've never really been able to walk around the town before…"

"The beach! You have to go the beach!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the train station.

Laughing she said, "Sounds like fun!" and followed.

When he reached the station he pulled some money out of his pocket. "Two tickets please!"

The day at the beach was so amazing that Roxas forgot Namine's condition in the blinding sun, but when the light began to fade the gray tint to her fair skin was darker. It was like the night that was approaching was trying to swallow her.

They stood watching the sunset, tears streaming down both of their faces. Namine broke the silence. "Roxas… this is… goodby-"

Before she could finish Roxas pulled her toward him; his lips landed on hers in a passionate kiss. His arms engulfed her small body and for once she felt protected. Suddenly his arms began to slip through her and he couldn't touch her. She was completely transparent, only outlines of her features visible. She placed a translucent hand on his cheek, but he couldn't feel it. Tears glistened in her ghostly eyes. "Goodbye Roxas. I…" Suddenly she put her hand to where her heart would be as if in pain and fell to the ground writhing. Roxas tried to comfort her but his hand just slipped through. He growled in anguish.

Without warning….

… she stopped.

Her eyes were closed, her breath shallow, if there at all. "Oh, God, don't be dead!" He tried again to pull her to him and this time his hands touched her. He pulled her close, not connecting the fact that she had a physical form with anything; his mind was to filled with pain.

She groaned, lifting shining eyes to his. "Namine!"

"Roxas…" she moaned, her voice weak, "My heart… is… beating."

"What? Heart… but…" He asked confused.

She smiled feebly, still tired from the pain. "I… have a… heart, Roxas. Someone… gave me a heart…"

"But who…?" Namine fainted. He looked around. In the distance Sora was walking away, keyblade over his shoulder, a slain heartless lying in the sand. When their eyes met Sora winked and held up a peace sign before turning and walking away. Roxas remembered the hearts that floated up from heartless when they were destroyed. He felt tears of joy prick his eyes.

"Thanks, Sora. Thanks a million." He stood, carrying Namine, and walked toward the station and the safety of the mansion: home.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: This depicts Sora a little differently than I think of him in the game ::coughcough:heissuchadork::coughcough:: I actually like this side of Sora though. I think is cute that he saw Namine fading and gave her a heart… but the question is why didn't he give Roxas one too? Why didn't he just do this a long time ago and stop the whole problem from happening? I smell a sequel fic! Tell me what you think of the idea of a sequel fic. If I get some positive feedback I MAY make one. ;D peace out, dudes!**

**Namine**


End file.
